The New Girl
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: Devin Elise Rose is the new girl in Mystic Falls. With her tattoos, piercings and vulgarity she attracts the attention of a certain Original. Devin is much moe then meets the eyes and everyone is just dying to know what makes the hot head tick. Klaus/OC (Set at the beginning of Season 4. Not good with the whole keeping track of episode thing... Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Devin Elise Rose. A 17 year old girl who was on her way Mystic Falls, Virginia to stay with cousins she never knew she even had. Her father had shipped her off saying she was a bad influence and all she did was cause trouble. Which was partly true. But then again he was her father. She sighed as she leaned against the taxi cab staring out the window.

Devin was a slighty tan girl with sandy blonde hair with blue dyed tips and blue eyes. On one of her arms was a sleeve of tattoos which she had gained over a couple years. It had things such as a koi fish, a rose with leaves branching off, a old tree that crawled its way up her arm, along with little things that were more to fill up space. On her thighs were two matching ships that ended right above her knees. One said 'Sail to' while the other said 'your dreams.' She was proud of her tattoos because they told her story and showed that she was no pretty face. She also had her nose pierced and a belly button ring.

As she got closer to Mystic Falls she realized everything became slightly darker and gloomy. This in turn made her less then excited to arrive. When she did she was greeted with a medium sized white house and three people waiting for her outside. One was a tall, built dark haired man, a short girl with brown hair and a boy with brown hair who was also built but not as much as the first. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags out of the back of the taxi. She walked up to the steps and set her stuff down in front of her.

"So which one of you is Jeremy?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. The brown haired one gave a wave. "That would be me."

"Great. Maybe you can shed some light on everything then?"

He scratched his head. "Uh right. So Devin this is Elena, my sister, and Damon her.."

"Friend." Finished Elena. She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Devin shook her hand back and nodded.

"So your room is up in the attic. We don't have anymore spare bedrooms so we had to make do. But it's really nice. There is a giant window and your bed is built into the window and the sides of the room. All the carpet has been replaced with new carpet and it's ready for you the moment you get in it. Also we had a bathroom installed so that it would be easier for you." Said Elena.

She nodded and grbbed her bags. "Sounds good. Anyone want to help?"

Jeremy leaned down and scooped both of her bags up into his arms before nodding in the direction of the house. "I'll show you the way up."

"She's something different don't you think?" Said Damon with a smirk and Elena sighed rolling her eyes.

"She seems nice. After all she can't be that bad. She is our cousin."

Damon scoffed. "Right."

"Just shut up and try to be supportive ok?"

"Whatever you say _dear."_

Elena just sighed again and walked inside.

Devin was more then happy when she reached her room and she showed it as she plopped down onto the bed with a groan.

"Plane travel?" Said Jeremy as he sat down her things.

"You have no idea."

Jeremy chuckled. "I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

She nodded but before he could leave she spoke.

"Hey Jeremy.. I wanted to say thanks. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I just have had a bad day is all." He shrugged.

"We all have those. It's alright. Maybe I can give you a tour of Mystic Falls when your ready?"

She nodded. "That would be cool."

"Great. Just tell me when you're ready."

She gave a thumbs up and he walked away.

She pulled a box to her and ripped the top open. Inside lay all her posters, cds, keeps sakes, books, and other room items."

She began hanging up her poster which were mostly band posters such as Of Mice & Men, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Falling In Reverse, Paramore, Blink 182, My Chemical Romance and many more. She used tape to hang those up all round her new room before placing a picture of her and her best friend on her dresser with a few candles, her jewelry box, and her make up. She then quickly set to putting her clothes in their proper places. There was a door off to the left which she assumed was the bathroom.

She was right and so she put all her hygiene related products on the counter. After she was finished she shimmied into a black crop top with roses, a pair of skinny jeans, her favorite lace up ankle boots, a leather jacket and beanie before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Elena, Jeremy, Damon, and another mysterious man stood.

She raised an eyebrow at Elena as she walked through the door. "Do you often have a lot of men in your house?" Elena laughed and shook her head. "No not usually. This is Stefan, Damons brother. Stefan this is Devin my cousin." Devin gave a nod. "Sup."

Jeremy notices her presence and grabs his keys. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road! I want to see what this small town has to offer."

This amused the others and Jeremy a lot apparently because they all laughed and Jeremy replied with a "You have no idea."

_Ok then._


	2. Chapter 2

So the ride into town with Jeremy was not as awkward she thought it would be. He was actually pretty cool. He even had the same music taste. After showing her around they decided to get some lunch.

They arrived at a small building that read "Mystic Grill."

"Local hangout?" She asked as they stepped out of the car.

"It's the only place we've got." He replied with a laugh. She smiled at him and he opened the door for her. She walked past him and looked around. The grill was actually quite cozy and she found herself taking a like to it.

Jeremy lead her over to a table and they both sat down.

"So what do you think?" Jeremy asked as a waiter began to make his way over to them.

"I like it." She replied picking up a menu.

The waiter stopped in front of their table. Jeremy smiled. "Hey Matt."

She looked up and saw a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and scar across his lip who she decided was also attractive.

"Who's this?" asked the waiter who she now guessed was Matt.

"Uh Matt this is Devin, my cousin. Devin this is Matt a friend of mine."

She gave a wave and went back to examining the menu.

Matt coughed to break the silence. "So what can I get for you guys?"

Jeremy didn't even bother to look at the menu. "I'll have a cheeseburger with a coke."

Matt turned his gaze to her. "You?"

"Same." She replied as he took their menus.

He nodded and walked away. She didn't know why but she felt a laugh bubble out of her.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. It seems everyone in this town is rather good looking and very awkward to talk to."

He laughted too shaking his head. "Once you get to know them it won't be so weird."

Just then the door tinged open and she saw Jeremy tense slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked turning her head. When she saw what he was looking at her breath hitched in her throat. He was tall, presumably 6'2, with blonde curls and striking blue eyes. He wore a grey v-neck, a leather jacket, jeans and black boots. His eyes met hers and she had to look away. She felt a ping of familiarity and ignored it putting her careless facade back into place.

She felt his presence before he even came into her line of sight.

"So Jeremy mind telling me who this lovely little doll is?" His voice was like a shock to her soul. The English dialect caused her heart to flutter which she too ignored.

Jeremy seemed less then reluctant to answer so she spoke up for him. "Devin. Devin Elise Rose. If you must know." Her voice stayed level which was good. She even put a hint of sarcastic in there. She looked up at him but avoided his eyes staring at the bridge of his nose. Which too was perfect.

He smirked. "Aren't you a little fire cracker. Devin hmm? I like it. Fits you."

She scoffed. "I would hope so. My parents named me it for a reason."

He held out a hand. "Niklaus Mikaelson at your service. Business extraordinaire and occasional charmer when I chose to be."

She shook his hand and felt a spark but pulled back before anything could be said. "I'm sure. Now if you don't mind me and Jer should be leaving."

"I'll be seeing you around love!" He yelled as they exited the building.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him." She shook her head. "Trust me I'm no stranger guys hitting on me." She said confidently. Although she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and saw him staring at her through the window a cocky smile on his face and waving at her. She scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder before sliding into Jeremys car.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the house she asked Jeremy if he wanted to watch some movies and he agreed. She went up to her room and changed into some sweats and a tank top before putting her hair in a bun. She walked into the kitchen smelling popcorn. She was right and went and sat on a stool as Jeremy poured the popcorn into a bowl.

"Where's Elena?" She asked.

"Over at Damon and Stefans."

"Oh."

There was a comfortable silence and he finished and motioned her to follow. She took the bowl from Jeremy as he went to pick out a movie. "How about The Breakfast Club?" He asked and she nodded in approval. "You have a good head Jeremy." He laughed and sat down beside her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

After the movie was over she headed upto her bed before collapsing in a tired heap. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

_"Honestly Eliza. You should stop this rebellion and listen to your father."_

_Eliza whined as her mother tightened the corset around her ribcage._

_"But mother I don't want to marry Elijah. I wan't to marry Niklaus! You know how much I care for him._"

_Her mother sighed and helped her pull on her dress. "And __**you**__ know that your father wants you to marry Elijah because he will be good for you."_

_"Mother please! This is so unfair." _

_"Elizabeth Arietta Patrova stop that whining this instance. I will say no more on the subject."_

_Eliza mentally cringed but said nothing. Her mother gently brushed her waist length hair before pushing her out the door. "Now go and behave."_

_Eliza walked down the steps to the foyer where her father and Elijah stood conversating. She didn't have anything against Elijah personally but he wasn't who she wanted to spend her life with. She had fallen for Niklaus the moment they had been introduced. She found his sarcasm and strange wit amusing and he found her rebellion and brashness cute. _

_Elijah met her eyes and smiled slightly. He held out his arm and she took it. _

_"You look beautiful." She would have normally rolled her eyes but with her father in the room so she replied "Thank you."_

_Her father nodded and gave a short bow before leaving them alone._

_She immediatly pulled away fighting tears. Elijah sighed putting a hand on her bare shoulder. "Eliza.." _

_"Don't. Just Don't. You could have declined his offer knowing what you know, yet you stand here acting as if I would just fall into your arms willingly? I think not."_

_"I know that you do not love me as you love my brother but I could not go on and disregard your fathers offer. My family and your family have been friends for years. It was bound to happen." He moved his hand up to her neck and she shyed away from his touch. "Stop that."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Trying to earn my affections!"_

_"I'm trying to make this work Eliza!" _

_"Well stop!" She cried. _

_She turned and ran pushing open the door and leeaving it open behind her. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, trees surrounded her and she felt herself fall to the flower and grass covered ground. She clutched her dress as tears fell from her crystal blue eyes and down her cheeks._

_"Elizabeth?" A voice said disrupting her sobs. She looked up. _

_"Nik?" He knelt before her and took his hands brushing her tears away._

_"Why are you crying my love?"_

_"It's Elijah! He accepted the engagement!" She cried as she leaned into his chest clutching his shirt. _

_He took her into her arms and ran his hands through her hair. "Hush, there is no need for tears. Everything will be all right." _

_"But how? I'm being forced to marryyour brother! Doesn't that bother you?"_

_"Of course it does. But I have a plan. A plan to take us both away from here. You will not be forced to marry my brother."_

_"You promise?" She asked looking into his eyes._

_"I promise." He replied and gently leaned and kissed her on the lips. She reveled in the moment before he pulled away. "Come with me." _

_He pulled her up and into him. "Where are we going?" she asked._

_"Away." Was his blunt reply._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000_

Devin shot awake. _'What an odd dream.'_ she thought. She felt a breeze and noticed the window was open. She scruntched her eyebrows together and leaned out the window. Nothing was outside but the tree by her window. She clutched her arms to her chest and closed the window.

That dream was something to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

_We can know if your neighbors downstairs/ Have been inside your bedroom a thousand years/ And as you tie me to the bed for good I say/ That I want you in the most unromantic ways_

_Lousiana, you're torturing me with a beautiful face/ Anna, come on, I thought we had a damn good thing/ The penny in the couch and the diamond ring _

_So baby, stay away from my friends/ 'Cause I need them to carry me/ When it's over I'll count back from ten/ And you can listen to glass hearts shattering_

_I don't know how you got into me/ Till my throat made a hole in my veins/ Used to be the rivers that would take us away/ Now you only call me every Chistmas and my birthday_

_I still can't believe how you look next to me/ Just like a strip club bedroom stain_

_Baby, stay away from my friends/ 'Cause I need them to carry me/ When it's over I'll count back from ten/ And you can listen to something/ That you've never heard before_

_Never heard before/ Never heard before_

_For you don't know what it's like/ To wake up in the middle of the night/ Scared in the thought of kissing razors_

_This blood evacuation/ Is telling me to cave in, stay away, away/ Just stay away from my friends_

_Away, Away/ Away, away_

_Away._

Devin breathed in as Vic Fuentes smooth voice sang to her from her stereo. She ran her fingers over her scarred wrist and sighed as she looked out her window. It was raining and she felt a slight happiness in that. As a young girl Devin had faced many self image problems and that had caused her to turn to self harm. Now she was 5 years clean and it still bothered her time to time.

Lovesick by Never Shout Never clicked into play as she turned her body against the window, the hairs on her neck and back raising slightly at the cool surface. She closed her eyes and was slightly dozing off when a knock sounded at her door. She got up and opened the door. It was Elena and two other girls. Elena smiled politely.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends. We were going to have a girls night."

Devin was quiet for a moment and opened the door wider with a slight smile and motioned them in.

"Come on in." A relieved expression crossed Elenas face and they all came in.

"You can sit on my bed if you want."

They did and the other two shifted awkwardly.

"So who are you guys? I'm Devin as you probably know."

The blonde girl spoke first. "I'm Caroline and I like your shirt."

Devin smiled. "Nice to meet you Caroline. I like your shoes." The two girls, who at first looked polar opposites, shared a brief moment of friendly banter.

The brown haired girl held out her hand. "Bonnie." She took it and her eyes lit in realization. "Ah your Jeremys girl." She said and Bonnie blushed. "Well not officially anyways. But I can tell he likes you." Said Devin and Bonnie blushed harder.

"Um well yea him and I are.."

"Complicated?"

"Exactly."

"I understand."

"So I heard you had a weird encounter with Klaus yesterday?" asked Elena. This time it was Devins turn to blush. But only slightly.

"Yea, he tried hitting on me but it didn't work. He seemed familiar though."

Elena raised her eyes. "How?"

Devin shrugged grabbing a pillow and sat between her and Caroline.

"Listen Dev.. Is that okay if I call you that? Klaus is bad news. I would avoid him as much as possible.

"Dev is fine. And don't worry I know how to stand my ground. So what do you guys want to do?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Turns out Devin, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were meant to be friends. They all got along really well. Even her and Caroline despite what would be assumed. She was nice enough to let her borrow one of her shirts and Caroline gave her some make up help. Her and Bonnie both bonded over some Ed Sheeran and pianos while her and Elena both devoured a plate of pizza roles while Bonnie and Caroline grimaced in disgust.

All in all they had a really good time. They all agreed to hang out again soon. However when they left she decided it was time to get serious and call her father. A problem which she knew would have to face soon and why not now.

The dial tone rang for a minute or so before he picked up.

**"Devin."**

"Dad."

**"I'm assuming you got there safe as you are calling me."**

"Yep."

**"You know this is for the best Devin."**

Oh how those words sounded so familiar.

"I know."

**"I have to go to work."**

"I know." _'You use the same excuse all the time.'_

**"Bye."**

"Bye."

She sat like that for a few minutes. Listening to the buzz of the broken line. No I love you. Not anymore. Not since mom. Not since she became a child who was nothing but a dissapointment. She set her phone down and got up. She put on a pair of jeans, a simple white t-shirt, her leather jacket, her boots and black beanie. She left her phone and grabbed her Ipod.

The house was empty because Jeremy and Elena had school (which she was not enrolled in yet) and so she was left by herself. She decided she was going to just walk around the neighborhood. She put her Ipod and blocked out the world with Ron Pope's "Daylight."

She was oblivious to anything as she walked along the side of the road. She saw a path off to the side and decided she wanted to see what it lead to. As piano chords and violins filled her ears she admired the tall trees and kicked leaves with her boot breathing in the fresh air. The path lead to a clearing of grass. She went to the middle of the grass, layed down feeling the soft texture between her fingers, and gazed up into the sky.

The trees met in a circle and she couldn't help but feel content in that moment. She closed her eyes and put one of her arms over her head while the other lay beside her. All was quiet except for her music.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm setting back this story to the episode of the Mikaelsons ball. It benefits the story line! -A)**

Devin was snapped from her reverie when she felt someone watching her. She sat up and looked around pulling out her ears. There was nothing but the wind blowing her hair around her face and the sight of leaves falling. She bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and she was spun around. It was the man from two days before.

"Klaus." She hissed trying to pull away but he gripped her shoulders as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Sorry about this love." Was all he said. His face began to change and she gasped. His eyes changed from their startling blue/green to a deadly yellow and long black veins popped out along his face. However what was most startling was the very sharp and long fangs extending from his mouth.

"What the he-" She was cut off as he dug his fangs into her neck and she screamed then all was black.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Devin groaned as she rolled over burying her face into a soft surface. _'Wait.. what?' _

She sat up quickly as her memories came flooding back to her. She was in a room which she was positive wasn't hers. It was made of wood and she was on a large bed in the corner of the room. She got off the bed noticing that her shoes and jacket were gone. She scruntched her nose. _'Weird.'_

She walked to the door which was suprisingly open. She felt a wave of cold hit her and she shivered involuntarily. She was greeting with a long twisting staircase and she caustiously took a step down, in case should she be attacked again.

This brought to the question what was that.. thing? It was horrifying. Not that she would show him. She wasn't one to let fear overtake her. Once she cleared that it was safe she walked all the way down the staircase. The main area where the stairs met was made of marble and truly beautiful. She did a 360 of the room and jumped when she heard a voice.

"Enjoyng the view?" She turned and saw it was a man. He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. He wore a suit with a black coat over it.

She gasped. It was the man from her dream. She couldn't remember the name. "Well I was kind of curious since I kind of got brought here against my will and I have no idea where I am and I'm rambling and going to shut up now. _'God, when did I start rambling like an idiot? I don't even know this guy.' _But that was it. She felt that she did know this man. Her subconcious did anyway.

"You really aren't her." He muttered.

"Who?" she asked confused. "More importantly, who are you?" she asked crossing over her arms.

"I am Elijah and as of right now it's none of your concern."

"Ok then. Mind telling me where Klaus is so I can give him a mouthful of painfull vulgarity?" She asked pursing her lips.

"Out."

She scoffed. "God, you are just a bowl full of helpful aren't you. Whatever I will go find him myself." She said and began to walk to the door. He was in front of her in a second and she stumbled back.

"I suggest that you not."

"What the hell is going on? What are you? What is Klaus? I don't understand anything!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"You will soon enough." Then he was gone.

"Ok what the actual fuck?!" She yelled exasperated.


	6. Chapter 6

Devin felt like crying in all honesty. She went into a room which branched off of the main room. It turned out to be a living room. She went and sat on a couch and pulled her knees to her chest, putting her face on top of them. She hated this. Being trapped like a animal. She noticed a piano in the corner of the room and got up walking over to it. She sat and ran her hands over the keys. She began to play a song she had recently learned.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts/ Guess he kissed those girls and made them cry/ Those hard-faced queens of misadventure/ God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes/ a fiery throng of muted angels/ giving love and getting nothing back_

_People help the people/ and if you're homesick give me your hand and I'll hold it/ people help the people/ and nothing will drag you down/ Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain/ I'd be cold as a stone but rich as a fool/ That turned all those good hearts away_

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence/ Behind the tears, inside the lies/ A thousand slowly dying sunsets/ God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts/ I guess loneliness came knocking/ No one needs to be alone, oh save me_

_People help the people/ And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it/ Oh and if I had a brain, oh and if I had a brain/ I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool/ That turned all those good hearts away_

_People help the people/ and if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it/ People help the people/ Nothing will drag you down/ Oh and if I had a brain, oh and if I had a brain/ I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool/ That turned all those good hearts away_

Once she was finished she sighed running her hand through her hair.

"That was quite beautiful." She jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned and saw it was Klaus. She immediately stood up and coughed.

"You're back."

"I am." he replied with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Klaus pat the couch as he sat down. "Join me."

She was tempted to say no but decided against it before walking over to his side and sitting down. He put an arm around her pulling her close. She shifted uncomfortably.

"So as you have guessed by now I am not human." He said and she supressed the urge to say: "No shit."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

After the long explanation on vampires/werewolves/witches, and everyone in Mystic Falls story she felt let her head was going to combust.

"So where do I come in to all this?"

"You my dear are a reincarnate of a girl once knew. Her name was Elizabeth."

Her eyes widened. "I had a dream about her."

"Those were no dreams simply memories from your subconcious."

"Ok, so I am a reincarnate. Why do I have to be here? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Being that you are a reincarnate I need you around so that I may access your memories. They hold very important information. Also every time I let you go you tend to get... killed and well you're of no use to me dead love." He said with a smirk.

"This Elizabeth girl.. am I anything like her?"

She saw something flash in Klaus's eyes but he shrugged. "Some things. Your rebellious attitude for one. However she was much more mannered."

Devin scoffed and stood up. "What about school?"

"I have enrolled you in Mystic Falls High. After all I don't want you brainless." She felt her fist twist at her sides.

"What about Elena and Jeremy and everyone? They are going to wonder what the hell happened to me."

"Simple. You are going to tell them you are staying with a friend for a while. You are able to lie I'm sure."

She gave a huff and stomped out of the room making her way up the stairs and back to the room which she had come from. When she closed the door she noticed a few things.

1. Her jacket and shoes were layed neatly on a chair.

2. All of her things of value: phone, ipod, exc,. were sitting on the bed.

She went over to the closet and sure enough all her clothes were hung up neatly. She let out a noise before grabbing her ipod an plugging it into a radio that sat on one of the dressers. She turned it all the way up before pushing shuffle. She smirked as "New Tattoo" by Saving Abel began to play, knowing well it could be heard throughout the house.

She jumped up on the bed and began to jump as the music thumped through the room.

She plopped down onto her bed as the song was followed by "Bloody Sunday."

_You're tellin me I can be your enemy, your enemy_

_Another bloody Sunday_

_Another sunburn on my skin_

_Another lesson I begin_

_Another bridge you've burned_

_One more concept you can't learn_

_Another cold one creeping in_

_I don't need _

_You tellin me _

_All these messed up crazy things_

_You keep tellin me I can be your enemy_

_The truth is so far away_

_You keep pushin it- further_

_Diggin it- deeper_

_With a pretty face_

_On the day your innocence died_

_You let me rot away_

_You're tellin me I can be your enemy_

_That bloody Sunday_

_The sun still looks the same to me _

_Out from my back door_

_Girl, I never knew before_

As the song progressed into the repetative chorus she began to dance around her room using a hair brush as a microphone and for once let her cares slip away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Klaus grimaced as Devin blasted her music loudly knowingly. Since vampire ears were very sensitive the music was very... obnoxious. Yes, Devin was indeed not like Elizabeth at all. He quickly went up the stairs to knock on her door and had to fix his ears to the loud music.

She obviously didn't, not be able to hear, him so he opened the door and was greated with an interesting sight. Devin was jumping on her bed singing to the lyrics and Klaus found an amused expression form on his face. He stood, arms crossed over his chest watching as she continued singing not noticing his presence.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

As the song she ended she fell on her back with a contented sigh.

"Two performances in one day, I'm impressed."

She cracked an eye open to see Klaus standing in the door way. She closed her eyes and relaxed into th bed comforter as "The Bomb Dot Com V2.0" By Sleeping With Sirens began to play. She was indulging in Kellin Quinns lovely voice before she heard the music click off.

She hissed in annoyance when she saw Klaus standing in front of her bed.

"Would you mind listening instead of being obnoxious?"

"No."

He sighed and she could tell he was growing impatient.

"This Friday my family and I are throwing a ball and you are to be my date for the evening."

She sat up in an instance.

"What? No! There was no mentioning of balls and dates! I won't do it!" She exclaimed.

He was in front of her gripping her legs so that they were eye level. "Listen love, it would be in _your_ best interest to do as I say, as your are living in _my_ house. If you do not comply with what I am telling you to do there will be dire consequences." He squeezed her thighs and she grimaced. "Do you understand?" He looked into her eyes, their faces inches apart. She could feel his breath in her face and she gulped pushing him away.

"Yes. I understand." She could feel herself trembling but she ignored it. He smirked before walking away. "Good. Also you will be performing with me. I will discuss the performance ideas tomorrow. Goodnight love."

She screamed internally and felt back onto the bed as she rubbed her thighs were his hands had been. She could feel a slight pain there and knew there would most likely be bruises.

"Asshole." She said breathlessly. But then again why was she thinking of how close they had been and how flustered he had made her?

_'It was just nerves. That's it all it was.'_


End file.
